All tied up
by Quiet Fern
Summary: In episode "Folie à Deux" (season 5, episode 19) what would have happened if the naughty nurse had not been bitten by Pincus?


All tied up

This story is rated mature for the graph sexual nature of the story. If you are too young to read this or that isn't what you want please find another story.

This is a first story for me, so please be gentle.

I own nothing here. The characters are not mine, I'm just abusing them. They'll be fine when I give them back.

This story takes place in the episode "Folie à Deux" while Mulder is in the hospital. I've taken some liberties with the appearance and behavior of the nurse. Because I can. One shot. Mulder/unnamed nurse.

Mulder tried his best to get some rest while tied to the bed. He noted with irritation that it was very hard to sleep on and uncomfortable bed when he couldn't really move. He really did want to sleep, and not think about the case, Pincus, or how venerable he was at the moment. He suddenly heard something at the window. He tried to stay calm, it could just be a tree in the wind. But then he saw it; the silhouette of the monster that masqueraded as Pincus.

"Nurse! It's here! It's HERE! Nurse!" Mulder screamed.

"Yes?" She said, with a slight note of irritation in her voice.

"There is something at the window. Please let me up so I can check."

She raised an eyebrow at him before walking over to the window to check it. "There is nothing there."

"Please, just let me up to look."

"There is nothing out there. Try to get some rest, Mr. Mulder." She then walked out of the room.

He stared tensely at the window. It wasn't long before Pincus was back, _tap, tap, tapping_ on the window, trying to get in. He couldn't help but to cry out again. She came back, but he was so scared that he didn't even notice how attractive his nurse was. She had long hair the color of dark chocolate, her lips the color of cherries. She was tall and willowy, with curves in all the right places.

"What is it, Mr. Mulder?" She was trying very hard to conceal her irritation with him, but not doing it very well.

"Please, there is a monster out my window."

"What kind of monster is it?"

"It looks like an insect! It looks like a man but-"

"Hold on, Mr. Mulder," she said, walking out of the room. She came back with a chair and an aerosol can of bug killer. She set the chair next to the window and stood on it. "I don't see anything out her, hold on, there is a spider. The spider isn't you monster, is it?"

"No, but you should get back from there, its right there! It wants to get in-"

She ignored his pleas, opened the window, and carefully took the large spider into her hand. She then sprayed a generous amount of spray out of the window. Somehow she didn't hear Pincus' scream, or the _thud_ sound that followed, but Mulder certainly did.

"Better?" she asked as she closed and relocked the window.

"Yes, but it will only come back!"

"Well, we'll just have to leave this can right here, won't we?" She set the can on the chair, then looked at the spider in her hand. "I'm sorry little guy, you'll just have to wait till the end of my shift to go back outside." She set it into a glass with steep sides, so that it couldn't climb out. She put the glass into the bathroom and washed her hands. She returned and grabbed his chart.

As she looked over it she said, "You really need to get some sleep. It looks like your doctor hasn't ordered anything for it. I would ask him to but with your restraints he may not be legally be able to."

"That's ok, I don't want anything that would make me sleep."

"I understand that, but from looking at your chart it looks like extreme stress is what put you here. You really need to get some go quality rest. Let's see what we can do, hm?" With that, she replaced the chart and walked out of the room.

He wasn't really sure what that meant, and when she came back he was even less sure. She closed the door, put on some gloves, and before he could stop her, she had strapped his legs to the bed rail. This was…not what he was expecting.

"I don't see how that is going to help me sleep," he said.

"Oh, that isn't for you, that's for me," she replied. She then pulled his blankets down and his gown up.

"Uh, hey, these gowns are pretty revealing without you helping it along."

Her only response was to smile, and to open a package of lubricating gel and pour it into her glove. She then began to use it to massage his limp penis.

"Oh, uh, hey, you don't need to do that!"

With a playful smile she said, "I know. But this will help you sleep." Before he could get anything else out she continued, "Most of my work is done, and if you keep yelling you'll only prevent my other patients from sleeping, and getting better. I'm very protective of my patients. That means you, too, Mr. Mulder."

"That's very nice of you, but, um, this isn't, uh, very, professional, oh, of you." He was trying very hard not to give into what she was doing, but damn it, it felt good. She was moving her right hand up and down along his shaft, and with her left she was gently rubbing the sensitive spot under the head of his member. It wasn't long before he was rock hard and grabbing onto the rails he was tied to. It was difficult to focus on anything other than her hand.

Her voice became soft and gentle, like silk, when she said "This kind of release will not just help you to sleep but it will also increase your levels of endorphins. It will even help to engage your parasympathetic nervous system. All of which will help you to get better faster. I don't see how that is _unprofessional_."

He wanted to object to her statement, but he couldn't find the words. He simply moaned when she let go of him for a moment to put a condom on him.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She then lowered her face down to him and began to suck on the head of his dick, and continued to run her hand along her shaft, more firmly now. It wasn't long before he was moaning softly and straining against the restraints. He couldn't help fighting them now, when all he wanted to do at that moment was to touch her, to run his fingers through her hair. When she looked up at him he could see the smile in her eyes. He was totally in her control, and they both knew it.

As he came close to finishing, and had arched his back, she stopped what she was doing and let go of him. He struggled to regain his breath.

"You aren't…going to…just leave…me…hanging like…that… are you?"

She smiled and said, taking off her gloves "No, of course not." She then removed her shoes and unbuttoned her dress, revealing a frilly white bra, matching panties and thigh high stockings. The only other thing she removed were her panties. She put on a fresh pair of gloves, then climbed up onto the bed, leaned over him, and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to take _very_ good care of you."

He looked up into her eyes as she pulled away and said, "Untie me."

"No. I like you right where you are." She then slid her body down onto his, slowly, so slowly, taking him into her. He couldn't help but moan. Her body was tight and warm, and he could feel her clenching and releasing her muscles as she slowly ground her body against his. He wanted to grab her waist, to kiss her, to fondle her breasts, but all he could reach was her legs. Her long, strong, beautiful legs. With one hand she groped her own breast and with the other she rubbed her clit and lips. Her slow pace drove him nuts. After a few long moments of this she moaned, leaned forward to grip his shoulder, and began to move her body up and down. She started slowly, but quickly gained speed. He came close to finishing once again, but she stopped. "No…not…yet." Her voice was quiet and breathy. She continued to massage herself. It didn't take long before she threw her head back, and started moving again, faster than before. He could feel her body contract around him more firmly, spasming around him. It put him over the edge. It was incredible. Wave after wave of pleasure hit them both.

Once they were both finished she carefully removed him from her, and got off the bed. She used a sanitizing wipe to clean him up, and the coldness of it made whimper. She then cleaned herself another cloth, and redressed. "I told you I would take care of you." She took a moment to kiss him deeply before continuing. "Now, get some sleep."

She took the restraints off of his legs and put the blankets back into place before walking out of the room, the glass with the spider in hand. He was worn out, tired, and for the first time that day he was even comfortable. He couldn't fight his need to sleep anymore.

He was awoken by a loud sound of breaking glass, followed by gun fire. He looked around wildly, and saw Scully shooting the insect like monster. It fled out the window, leaving no trace.

A few days later Mulder had moved onto a new case, but he noticed something strange in his coat pocket. He pulled it out, and realized it was the leg restraint the nurse had used on him.


End file.
